Pest Queen/Strategies
}} Dominion Tower If you are fighting the Pest Queen in the Dominion Tower, do not bring Korasi's Sword. There will be one provided that acts in the same fashion as the original one. If you are looking to fight the Pest Queen, doing endurance is recommended as she can appear in rather low waves (6 and up approx). The rest is same as below. Goal The main goal in this battle is to prevent the Queen from using her special attack while keeping your rangers alive. The rangers are important because they kill the drones, which heal the Queen. However, the Pest Queen will summon level 130 elite defilers to kill the rangers. Therefore, it is your job to distract the defilers. -Note- Do not kill the defilers or they WILL respawn so as soon they get summoned, go and hit them once to distract them and get them both stuck behind the Queen, then you won't need to think about them for the rest of the fight and they won't do a thing to anyone. Any time you move away from the queen turn protect/deflect magic on. There can be a maximum of eight rangers present in the battle (two at each corner of the battlefield). When this is achieved, the drones will be killed off rather quickly. Note: If you use a terrorbird or war tortoise, it WILL attack the defilers, potentially killing them and forcing you to trap them again. If you make your terrorbird attack the pest queen, it will take immense damage when you are unable to stop the queen from using its special. To prevent either of these scenarios from happening, you need to get your familiar on the opposite side of the pest queen, by frequently calling it. Defence The Pest Queen uses magic and melee attacks. Her melee attacks hit up to 864, but her magic attack can hit 1500+, so players are advised to stay within melee range to reduce the chance of her magic attack. Protection prayers are strongly recommended to reduce damage from these attacks. She uses only magic attacks when the player is out of melee range. When the player is in melee range, the Pest Queen will use both attack styles, although she will tend to use her melee attacks more. Use Protect from Melee with Piety or Turmoil when next to the Pest Queen, and switch to Protect from Magic when at least one step away from the Pest Queen (for example, when you're going to attack the Elite Defilers). You will need a balanced defence against all three styles if you wish to survive for long, especially if you leave the defilers alive. A combination of dragonhide armour/Karil's and Verac's works well. Initially, the Queen will constantly be healed by the drones because there will not be enough rangers to kill the drones quickly. This is why it is important to distract the elite defilers (more details in the Offence section), because they are responsible for killing the rangers. As soon as the defilers are distracted, the rangers will accumulate and begin taking down the drones. Offence Korasi's sword is a must in this battle. Its special attack must be used to prevent the queen from using her own special attack, or else she will hit you and most of the NPCs assisting you for about 4000 life points. You do not want to let this happen, because she can also kill the Void rangers, who are extremely valuable in the battle because they are the only ones who can kill the drones (which heal the Queen). If you cannot use the special, it is advised to try and heal from her attack with Resonance (you can tell when the Queen will use her special attack when she stops attacking and rears up making orbs appear around her and the sound of a jet engine is heard), but this strategy is very risky and requires precise timing. Furthermore, if the defilers are attacking you, there is a chance that their attacks may trigger your Resonance and subsequently leave you vulnerable to the Queen's attack. If you are unwilling to risk a mishap, Debilitate and Reflect will both halve her special attack, and Barricade will block it completely. An abyssal whip or a Chaotic longsword also work well (especially against the Elite defilers, which are weak against slash attacks). Distract the two defilers as soon as they spawn. The defilers will kill your rangers, who must remain alive. When starting the battle, wait for a ranger to run into the battle, because a defiler will soon appear to attack it. As soon as the defiler spawns, attack it once to get its attention. When the second defiler appears, distract it as well. Afterwards, you can trap the defilers behind the Queen to prevent them from attacking you or the rangers, and you will be able to concentrate on killing the Queen. Be aware that when facing the Queen in the Dominion Tower, this blocking strategy will NOT work, as the defilers will be able to walk and shoot through the queen, and their accurate hits can quickly add up. Therefore, it is advisable to kill them instead. It is possible to hide behind the wall and wait for rangers to enter, then run and kill any defilers as they spawn, return to your hiding position and repeat until there is nearly a whole set of archers on the battlefield. This can reduce damage taken at the start of battle. Note that the queen will charge her special attack as soon as you re-enter the battlefield so some fast clicking will be required for this. Piety or Turmoil is recommended in this battle. Be sure to bring prayer potions. Soul Split can be counter-productive unless you are using armour with high melee defence and the Penance aura; otherwise, even with extreme potions, the damage caused by the inability to use protection prayers will greatly exceed the amount of health Soul Split heals, particularly if the defilers are attacking you. Ranged strategy For people who think they would be unable to tank the queen's magic and melee attacks side by side, it is a decent strategy to range the queen praying magic. It is recommended to take the best bolts possible to fight her, along with armour with good ranged defence if you wish to tank the defilers instead of kill them. A good ranged setup can be: *Headgear: Superior death lotus hood > Death lotus hood > Pernix cowl > Armadyl helm > Karil's coif > Royal d'hide coif (charged) *Body slot: Superior death lotus chestplate > Death lotus chestplate > Pernix body > Armadyl chestplate > Karil's top > Royal d'hide body > Black d'hide body *Leg slot: Superior death lotus chaps > Death lotus chaps > Pernix chaps > Armadyl chainskirt > Karil's skirt > Royal d'hide chaps > Black d'hide chaps *Weapon: Ascension crossbow > Death lotus dart > Chaotic crossbow > Sagaie > Armadyl crossbow / Blisterwood stakes / Karil's pistol crossbow > Dragon crossbow *Shield: Vengeful kitesheild > Eagle-eye kiteshield > Elysian spirit shield > Illuminated unholy book > Illuminated book of law *Cape slot: Ava's alerter > Ava's accumalator *Boots: Glaiven boots > Pernix boots > Armadyl boots > Spined boots *Glove slot: Tracking gloves > Swift gloves > Mercenary's gloves > Culinaromancer's gloves 10 > Armadyl gloves > Royal spiky vambraces > Royal d'hide vambraces *Ring: Archers' ring (i) > Sixth-Age circuit (Only if in Dominion Tower, as completion of this quest is a requirement for this ring's obtainment) > Onyx ring (i) > Dragonstone ring (i) > Archers' ring *Two-handed weapon: Royal crossbow/Zaryte bow > Hand cannon > Dark bow/Crytal bow/Karil's crossbow/Black salamander *Off-hand weapon: Off-hand chaotic crossbow Note: Dual-wielding or the use of two-handed weapons (other than the Dark bow) are not advised due to the queen's high damage output, use only if wearing high defensive armour. Summoning Players are advised to use pack yacks, war tortoises, spirit terrorbirds, or any other beast of burden to store healing supplies and bring a Spirit kyatt along with 100 Ambush scrolls or another high damage combat familiar such as a Steel titan with Steel of legend scrolls so that it can aid in combat after the beast of burden has run out of supplies. Healing and stat-boosting * An overload potion * An inventory of rocktails or sharks * A Unicorn stallion Category:Strategies